


Devoted Protection

by SinScrivener



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24523072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Summary: This is HEAVILY based on @whiteleyfoster's ongoing coming on their Instagram set in the era of 1925!I have been allowed the chance to write a Maggot Husbands fic that inspired me, a moment in the comic which I shall try not to spoil with this fic of mine-But it inspired the fic and with allowance I hope I do the author proud and don't make them regret that decision.
Relationships: Hastur & Ligur (Good Omens), Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens)
Kudos: 4





	Devoted Protection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhiteleyFoster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteleyFoster/gifts).



Ligur was so fearless! So strong! So merciless! So brave!

So, when the meeting came up and he was chosen without hesitation, it seemed only fair even to Duke Dagon, Lord of the Files, that he'd been so for the business their Lord Beelzebub needed done outside London!

So, behind in Hell they, Dagon, Lord of the Files, Master of Torments stood in proudly for their Lord's return, alongside another Duke, a Duke just as merciless, just as loyal as they were.

This Duke was Hastur. 

Duke Hastur, however one out of the three Duke's between them had a habit of LOSING his mortal vessel and for that reason had lost his chance to be a part of the mission in America and instead for SOME reason it befell upon-CRAWLEY!

HIS place beside Ligur on this mission beside their Lord! Gone to the SNAKE! The ANGEL lover!

'Mistakes weren't an option this time and CRAWLEY was careful,' their Lord had said pointedly looking right at him!

That stung hash to his pride and ego, then came the blade of Holy Light-All connection was cut off during this time!

This did NOT make the departure of him and Ligur any easier as this meant Crawley in this time was given his chance to prove himself. To return to his Lord's good graces, maybe even-

Prove how KNOWING he was, how SMART, how CUNNING he was compared to he himself-Showing him up-Showing Ligur most of all what a better partner he could be...

In the end, as they did not mind anyway, even seeing it coming, Dagon took charge of Hell alone whilst Hastur brooded and took out a great deal of his anger out upon unfortunate lesser Demons and Disposables alike that stepped even a little out of line.

Hell, even upon his low throne he summoned them in his stupor and roasted them then and there with whispered soft, 'That's right you wiggly snake! Burn! He's mine!'

You see, it wasn't often that Duke Hastur and Duke Ligur were apart when they worked but when they were, it was often for a day maybe two.

This was...This was…. A year…

In that long time apart….

Hastur SCREAMED and the immediate Demons even those partly important burst either to flames or fell howling into cracks that yawned open from the Earthen ground of Hell by the Duke's slammed down fist.

The scream echoed throughout Hell, shrill, bloody, sharp, the scream of rage and pain, tore at his throat till blood spat fourth and even still he howled his head off and the slamming fists began to bleed as in the fit of said rage as the thought of what a year brought with it came to his mind, he began to crash them into the walls of the Duke's sitting throne room.

Cracking the walls, breaking his fists, shrapnel flying into his tear streaked face along with blood and flesh.

Before Dagon could stop him, with a final violent scream, an explosion took his form from once to mortal to that of a full Hellful fireball and then the room collapsed upon him, snuffing him and his flame out before the other Duke's rather saddened icy blue eyes.

Their Lord had been correct to keep him behind but did not know the extent of his power and damage to himself and everything around him like Hell, it's Demons, and they did when such a choice was made-

It wasn't a child like tantrum either, but a broken Angel continuing to be unable to control himself even as a Demon when his mind got too much for him-

-

After the new body was found for his maggots to inhabit, Hastur became a husk of himself.

It scared Dagon really.

His abyss black eyes no longer burned as Demons came to them about their issues, Fallen Fell, nor even rebellion spiked due to lack of a Lord in power!

He went through the motions now with no soul!

Had they done the body/host wrong?

They'd seen Ligur do it countless times…

He'd often address the third eye between Hasturs forehead-A HUGE maggot would come forth and indeed, one had for them when they called the words Ligur spoke about the gifted new body before it, a new host!

The maggots that lived inside him surged inside the new body, still alive too, his eyes still burning with life until the end when Hasturs blackened took hold and he sucked in his first gulps of air for this new mortal's lungs!

His eyes never returned to their burning fire though… And Dagon grew more and more disturbed as the months slugged along.

He refused to eat and soon, a new body was needed as upon the floor of his and Ligurs shared office, his dead body lay, something in his mouth, a note. Wedged inside like he'd tried to eat it but chose not to in the end.

'Crawley IS a better choice-He doesn't die like I do-Iloveyou-Been a good thousand plus years in service with you-Iloveyou-Shape him up to be a good Duke-Shape him to serve our Lord-Iloveyou-Sorry I'm not like him-He IS a better choice-Win Armageddon for all the Fallen you smelly Lizard Bastard-'

'Keep me dead-' Was drooled out but Dagon knew all to well every form of words big and small and in between and figured out what THAT mess read and that's how Hastur found himself back amongst Hell and it's Demons just as a burning message came into Dagons hands reading, 'Coming Home, Done Here!' And felt for the first time in almost a year or was it a year now, his broken dead soul beginning to burn once more inside him!?

Would Ligur STILL be his or… Or would he be… Would he be-Last years garbage next to Crawley after all that had happened whilst the three had been gone?

-

It didn't take two out of the three long to appear for Hastur to wonder.

Dagon getting another message ahead of time to fast track something for CRAWLEY and that's when Hastur realized the snake wasn't THERE amongst his Lord nor Ligur! It was just Lord Beelzebub asserting themselves back into Hell as it's Prince in a rather powerful way for what was left by Dagon about the happenings whilst they were gone, and… Ligur!

Ligur who was…

Forgetting his worries about being out a mate, CRAWLEY a shit mate at best for a start, hurried over and gushed and fawned over the still smartly dressed other, tending to his wounds with sounds of purrs and whimpers, "Ooh Lig! Ligur! What in Satan's name? Your beautiful face! Your chameleon too! You're all dinged up! Ohhh Ligur!"

Gawking in awe around their returned Lord and hair pinned tempered Duke, the Demons stared at them. Ignoring Hasturs little licks upon Ligurs chin cut, lizard pets, body pressing, whispered words, purring and whimpering noises.

But Ligur puffed up and stared at every single Demon in turn with fangs bared in a large smile as Hastur fret over him and his hurts, voice calm, deep, rumbling as Hasturs own was finally lost to his whimpers and purrs at his return and his hurts, "Now, now my Pet, I'm fine~ I'm just fine~ Actually even more so now that I'm here and with you of all Demons!"

Hasturs eyes burned a light they hadn't at those words and he whispered, Ligur smiling now softly, a smile only for Hastur alone, "Just me? No one else?"

"Who else is there but you my Pet?"

"I've worried about… That Snake Crawley…" Hastur bristled then hurried through his fears of being overturned for dashing Demon who didn't die like he did, who was cunning, smart, funny-

Before the Demons eyes even their Lord who groaned and left the thrashing of the rebels to see to Dagon and upon what damage their hand in the matter of helping had caused, Ligur held the small of Hasturs back and kissed the thinner man, eyes closed but before had been a loving pink.

"I don't recall FALLING nor FOLLOWING Crawley, Hast~" Ligur rumbled then nosed his partner's neck, feeling the other release sobs that made him go weak in his arms.

With an easy heave up, Ligur held the sobbing Demon in his arms, sobbing Demon holding back just as tightly, neither daring never to let go of each other again and together with the gawking crowd of Demons still watching, Ligur the once fearless! Strong! Merciless! Brave! Became the softest being all for the partner within his arms-

ONLY for the one in his arms, and no one else~

And his name was Duke Hastur!

Duke Hastur who became just as merciless, just as loyal, just as fearless once more now that his partner was back-But also, just as Loving~


End file.
